Acerca de los panecillos, los falsos enfermos y Sophie Collins
by Misila
Summary: A Gideon no le disgusta vivir en el Instituto de Londres, en absoluto. No obstante, hay algo que su estancia ahí está estropeando: su relación con Sophie, que por algún motivo lo evita. Pero a Gideon se le ha ocurrido una forma de arreglar eso.


_The Infernal Devices/Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes_ pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Así como Gideon... por desgracia.

Este fic contiene ligeros spoilers de _Princesa Mecánica_. Advertidos quedáis.

* * *

_**Acerca de los panecillos, los falsos enfermos y Sophie Collins**_

o-o-o

Gideon considera que el Instituto de Londres es un sitio ciertamente agradable.

Es un lugar en el que nunca reina un completo silencio, salvo quizá de madrugada, cuando todos duermen y Will y Cecily dejan de hacer que al resto de los habitantes del edificio les duela la cabeza por sus incesantes discusiones. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es un sitio en el que impera una extraña paz; escuchar los avances de Henry con sus inventos siempre lo ayuda a distraerse, y Gideon ha descubierto que pasar junto a la habitación de Jem mientras el joven está tocando el violín es un excelente ejercicio de relajación.

No obstante, las dos semanas que el joven lleva viviendo con Charlotte y los demás distan mucho de ser perfectas. No ha tenido ninguna noticia de su padre ni de su hermano, pese a que ha mandado varias cartas a Gabriel. Sinceramente, Gideon no esperaba que respondiera; casi puede imaginárselo rompiendo los papeles en trocitos y luego pisoteándolos o cualquier tontería digna de él. No se puede decir que la madurez sea la cualidad más destacable en Gabriel Lightwood. Pero aun así, la ausencia de su hermano le duele.

Y luego está Sophie. Gideon estaba seguro de que iba bien con ella hasta que empezó a vivir en el Instituto. Oh, por el Ángel, no ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Está convencido de que su comportamiento ha sido correcto: la ha llevado a dar paseos por el parque, se ha contenido para no besarla antes de tiempo –lo cual, por sí mismo, debería considerarse el argumento definitivo– e incluso le confesó el secreto de su padre, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano se enteraría todo el Instituto.

Pero se le debe de escapar algo. Porque cada vez que entra en la habitación en la que se encuentra Sophie, la joven baja la mirada, se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello y sale de la estancia a grandes zancadas, en ocasiones barbotando algo sobre tareas más urgentes que hacer. Y cuando están comiendo, Sophie se limita a estar en un rincón, quieta, y atender a Gideon sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Y Gideon puede ser hijo de Benedict Lightwood, pero no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que ella lo evita.

Pero no tiene la menor idea de por qué. Al principio pensó que quizá le diera vergüenza que la viera con la cicatriz cuyo responsable Gideon descuartizaría gustosamente, pero enseguida decidió que eso no era. Sophie tiene un enorme complejo con su rostro –lo cual resulta casi ridículo; en opinión del mayor de los Lightwood, es _preciosa_–, pero en ninguno de los paseos que ha compartido con él se ha puesto tan roja como cada vez que Gideon se acerca a menos de seis metros de ella.

Es por eso que Gideon lleva toda la noche en vela, preguntándose cómo diablos puede intentar reconducir su relación con ella. Tiene que haber alguna forma, aunque no sea del todo correcta. Quizá pedirle a Sophie que le ayude con algo de su habitación… o…

Gideon se incorpora bruscamente en la cama cuando su estómago le pide el desayuno, presa de una súbita inspiración. Se viste rápidamente y, sin preocuparse siquiera por peinarse, sale a grandes zancadas de su dormitorio. En menos de dos minutos está plantado en la cocina.

Encuentra a Bridget fregando mientras canta, como de costumbre, una de sus lúgubres baladas. En esta ocasión, la canción trata de un joven que encuentra ahorcada a la muchacha a la que iba a confesar sus sentimientos. Gideon se pregunta cómo Sophie puede aguantar estar en compañía de esa mujer durante todo el día.

—Bridget—la interrumpe tras unos segundos. La joven interrumpe la estrofa que narra cómo el hombre decide ahorcarse junto a su amada—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sophie?

—Está haciendo la colada, señor Lightwood—responde Bridget. Desde luego, nadie puede decir que la joven no sea eficiente. Aunque resulte un tanto… escalofriante.

Gideon echa a andar hacia el lavadero a paso rápido, en parte para encontrar a Sophie, en parte para alejarse del mal agüero de las canciones de Bridget.

Encuentra a Sophie arrodillada junto a un enorme barreño, limpiando lo que parece, a juzgar por el horroroso estampado, una camisa de Henry. Situada de espaldas a él, la joven no lo ve, y por un momento Gideon se plantea darle un susto. Luego decide que no quiere acabar con la ropa de Henry por sombrero.

—Hola, Sophie—empieza.

La joven se gira rápidamente, mojando el suelo. Pero no parece importarle. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al instante.

—Buenos días, señor Lightwood—lo saluda, secándose las manos con el delantal—. Es aún muy temprano… ¿necesita algo?

Gideon arquea una ceja.

—Pues lo cierto es que… no hace falta que me trates de usted. Creía…

—¿Necesita algo?—lo corta Sophie.

El joven entorna los ojos. Empieza a darse cuenta de que no va a conseguir nada así. Aunque sigue sin comprender el motivo, sabe que, de algún modo, vivir en el Instituto, pese a tener muchas ventajas, presenta el inconveniente de hacer más difícil su relación con Sophie.

—Lo cierto es que tenía hambre—improvisa.

Ante la intensa mirada de Sophie, mezcla de incredulidad y diversión, Gideon no puede evitar recordar a su madre cuando los pillaba, a él y a Gabriel, haciendo alguna travesura. Pero supone que ahora tiene que mentir mejor que cuando tenía cinco años.

—Bridget está en la cocina—explica Sophie—. De todas formas, el desayuno…

—No me encuentro muy bien—se apresura a aclarar Gideon, y trata de aparentar sentirse algo pachucho, alegrándose de repente de haber olvidado peinarse. Sabe que con los demás delante va a ser aún más difícil conseguir algo de Sophie. No obstante, baja la vista—. Así que me preguntaba si quizá podrías subirme el desayuno a mi habitación.

Se produce un largo silencio, en el que Gideon sigue mirando obstinadamente las juntas de la madera que recubre el suelo, preguntándose por qué diablos nunca le preguntó a Gabriel cómo hacía para librarse de los entrenamientos cuando le apetecía dormir.

—¿Y qué quiere que le suba, señor Lightwood?—pregunta finalmente Sophie.

Gideon alza la vista y descubre sus ojos brillando con preocupación. Se siente un poco mal por mentirle, pero sabe que ya es un poco tarde para dar marcha atrás.

No obstante, finalmente piensa en la pregunta detenidamente. ¿Qué le apetece desayunar? ¿Té, café? ¿Un bollo relleno de crema?

Sin embargo, antes de que Gideon se decida, el recuerdo de Gabriel, a los seis años, cogiendo dulces de la cocina para comérsela a escondidas –por pura cabezonería, para demostrar que _podía_ hacer cosas a espaldas de su padre– se cuela en su mente.

—Panecillos—responde antes de ser consciente de ello.

Sophie sonríe y asiente.

—Claro. Suba a su habitación; no tardo nada en llevárselos.

Gideon obedece sin pensarlo dos veces. Vuelve a su dormitorio y se deja caer en la cama, mirando alrededor con cierto nerviosismo; ¿y si su aspecto es demasiado saludable para que Sophie se crea que está enfermo? El joven se pasa la mano por el pelo, inquieto.

Tres golpes secos a la puerta preceden a Sophie, que llega con una bandeja en la que hay panecillos, un vaso de leche y un pequeño azucarero. Gideon no puede evitar pensar que, si estuviera enfermo de verdad, se curaría únicamente con ver a la muchacha.

—Gracias, Sophie—dice, sonriendo.

Ella inclina la cabeza.

—Espero que se mejore, señor Lightwood.

Y se va antes de que Gideon tenga la oportunidad de decir nada más, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

El joven maldice en voz baja. No esperaba que su brillante idea fuese a arreglarlo todo mágicamente, pero… Por Raziel, bien podría haber empezado a dar sus frutos, aunque fuesen pocos. Frustrado, Gideon observa su desayuno con rabia, como si toda la culpa la tuviera el azucarero.

Con una expresión escéptica ante la sola idea de que vaya a gustarle el panecillo, Gideon lo coge y le da un bocado.

Tal y como esperaba, no le gusta. Nunca le ha gustado. El que se los come a pares es Gabriel, no él. Gideon se pregunta por qué diablos ha dicho eso. Ya que la idea era obligar a Sophie a no ignorarlo por completo, al menos podría haber elegido algo que le resultase medianamente digerible.

Tras unas horas, en las que se supone que está recuperándose de su malestar matutino, Gideon sale de su habitación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Escucha el violín de Jem, dulce y delicado, en la habitación del joven; los sonidos sordos y jadeos que oye al pasar junto a la habitación de entrenamiento le hacen suponer que Will y Cecily están entrenando; sonríe cuando ve a Charlotte hablando con Tessa sobre su vestido de novia; y se aparta cuando Henry cruza el pasillo a toda velocidad para mostrarle a su esposa su nuevo invento (algo negro, de aspecto afilado y letal, que Gideon no quiere ver a menos de un metro de él).

No encuentra a Sophie hasta que llega a la biblioteca. La joven está de puntillas, intentando llegar con el plumero hasta el estante más alto. Gideon se muerde el labio para evitar reírse. Es una escena tan graciosa como encantadora.

—Buenos días—la saluda.

Por segunda vez hoy, Sophie da media vuelta para mirarlo, sobresaltada.

—Señor Lightwood—Gideon abre la boca para pedirle por enésima vez que lo tutee, pero ella se le adelanta, colocando las manos tras su espalda—: ¿Se encuentra ya mejor?

—Eh… sí, mucho mejor—miente Gideon—. Gracias, Sophie.

Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de la joven.

—Hago mi trabajo. Eh…—se interrumpe al ver que Gideon se acerca a las estanterías—. ¿Va a quedarse aquí?—inquiere.

Gideon asiente.

—Pero… no te preocupes por mí, Sophie. De verdad, yo con un libro no existo.

La joven se sonroja.

—No… Tengo… más cosas que hacer. Luego volveré por aquí. Que pase un buen día, señor Lightwood.

Gideon la observa salir y cerrar la puerta haciendo ruido. Otra vez. El muchacho empieza a tener la sensación de estar atrapado en un sueño recurrente.

No obstante, eso no impide que al día siguiente le pida a Sophie otro panecillo. De nuevo, consigue arrancarle pocas palabras a la joven, pero Gideon no piensa rendirse. Hace lo mismo al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro. Tiene claro que, si es necesario, acabará con todos los panecillos de Inglaterra. Y, si tras eso Sophie sigue sin darse por aludida, se inventará otro capricho.

No obstante, Gideon termina por tomar una decisión de vital importancia respecto a su próximo antojo. Es la conclusión a toda una noche de reflexión sobre el asunto más crucial que ocupa su mente: está empezando a tener problemas de espacio bajo su cama.

La próxima vez, piensa, se asegurará de pedir algo que realmente se vaya a comer.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale. Adoro todo el tema de Gideon, Sophie y los panecillos. Total y absolutamente; además, son una pareja que mola mucho, hecha con muuucha paciencia y mucho encanto. Y eso. Que me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo esto.

¿Reviews?


End file.
